Sky by Heart
by Precious-Little-Girl
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is different from his younger twin, Sawada Hideyoshi. He is smart but indifferent while his younger twin is normal. But most of all, Sawada Tsunayoshi is feared, envied and hated by all but Sawada Hideyoshi is loved. But will this change when a certain baby hitman came to their lives? (Full Summary Inside)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Warning(s): Wrong Grammar, Misspelled Words, OOC and others that you can find.**

**Summary:**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is different from his younger twin, Sawada Hideyoshi. He is smart but indifferent while his younger twin is normal. But most of all, Sawada Tsunayoshi is feared, envied and hated by all but Sawada Hideyoshi is loved. This is how they are 'truly' are. But will this change when a certain baby hitman came to their lives? Will there be a new truth as the Vongola and Mafia stepped in to their lives?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sky By Heart<strong>  
><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori Middle School<strong>

"Oh my gosh! Here he goes!"

"HERE HE COMES!"

"KYAAAA~ HE IS SO HANDSOME!"

Shrieks and screams of adoration were heard in the room of Class 2A. And those noise getting louder and louder that every second pass. This is a normal happening in the whole Namimori Middle School, screaming fan girls are normal whenever HE arrives. But all of them quickly quiet down when the saw the prefect in sight.

Such large crowds gather him as he sat down in his seat. "Good Morning~" He said with a wide smile before starting to talk animatedly with his classmates and friends.

The boy is none other than Sawada Hideyoshi, the younger twin of the Sawada Family. He has a tamed brown hair and light brown eyes, resembling like his father with only the difference of color. He has a well built figure that he got from his part Italian blood, no doubt making him one of the most athletic student of their school. His height also came from his Italian blood adding to his assets. Having a blood of an Italian has ups too. And because of that he is dubbed as most handsome student in Namimori High.

Not only famous for his skills but also for his friendliness. All of the students in Namimori Middle is friends with him. Making him the ideal of the school. Making him earn his name, "The Idol" and "The Master".

While waiting for the bell to ring, a student seated at the very end of the class sighed at all of his classmates' behavior as he continued to read a book about Mafia written in Italian.

After a while, their teacher, Nezu Dohachiro, came in starting their lesson for the day. He started from his normal rambling from the class not clearly related to their lesson of Division of Polynomials. "... So all of you should be thankful that you have me, an Elite as your teacher.-"

Actually of the repeating rambling of their Math Teacher, the students had developed an ability to pretend that they are listening so they aren't tormented by their teacher's insults.

He paused before 'surprisingly' getting someone's attention in class. "Sawada Tsunayoshi answer the last question!"

_'I got you now, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'_ Nezu smirked.

They all looked at the question. They couldn't even understand anything about that is written at the board, well maybe except for one. All eyes went to the person named by him, awaiting for him to answer the question.

Meanwhile, the student called, Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't even flinch at the loudness of his teacher's voice. He lazily stood up, closing his book in the process and looked at the board where the question was written. He thought, _'I bet you didn't even know the answer to that, it is just a simple example from another book. And what you copied is wrong.'_

"There is no answer." He said while making his way towards the board.

_'Bingo.'_

The student's eyes widened as he spoke it. He never said that there is no answer. That there is no answer to any question.

Hideyoshi smirked at the answer of HIM. At last he couldn't answer a question! _'Nezu-sensei got you there.'_

"The answer would be undefined because you copied the problem wrong." He explained, reaching the board and getting a chalk. From there he started to write the 'correct' mathematical equation in the board.

"The correct equation is..." Tsunayoshi said. After a while he said, "Nezu-sensei, that is the correct equation and answer."

He walked back to his seat as the bell rung as sign of a break. Students walked to him and praised him about the job well done.

"Excuse me." Tsunayoshi said coldly stopping anyone from making any 'moves' to him. All of them froze at their positions from the glare that he is giving them. Seeing that no one is stopping him anymore, he went out of the classroom, leaving his stunned classmates while muttering, "Idiots."

The students went back to their normal selves after a minute. They aren't affected by his actions anymore as it is normal for him to be like that. But sometimes they do hope to get some help from him, everyone wants to.

That is expected from the Indifferent Genius; a lone wolf. He wouldn't even let you get close with you. He will and can always answer any question that you ask him. Be it at masteral degree. However he never seemed to make any appearance at any physical activities. Even with that, he is known as the one who brought the Namimori Middle School into its current glory in Academics. Being able to outwit even the elites of the elites is what made him famous. But even with that, many degraded him but not enough for him to have any bullies. He doesn't have friends but that didn't stop him in being a known in the "Academic World."

In the other side of the classroom, Hideyoshi look at the retrieving figure of Tsunayoshi with disgust. How can he be like that? He can't stop himself to frown, but resume back to normal after a while.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi went to his usual spot; the rooftop. The rooftop is mostly avoided by the students as their prefect is most likely there. A perfect spot be alone and to have some fun.<p>

This is normal for him. Even though he is known as a Genius in Namimori Middle School, he isn't the one who demands attention. He would have been the most popular in the field of academics but the fact that he brush off everyone makes him be avoided by all. He doesn't have any bullies as everyone feared him.

However, him being genius has a downside. He is hated by almost all of his peers. Because of him getting all the credits and 'attention' the others had found it irritating as he is always at the top without any efforts. With that, everyone wants to outwit him secretly. But still, he manages to be on top. The others even tried to sabotage him at his competitions but still ended up at the obvious result. And even with that, he isn't pressured on what will happen to him.

He is after all, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the eldest of the Sawada Twins, nicknamed as Tsuna. He, unlike Hideyoshi, has soft, wild and spiky brown hair and doe-like caramel brown eyes. His body is same as a normal student's, but not well toned like in his Italian Side. Having inherited his mother's gene, he has feminine like features which makes him to be defined as 'cute.' Even at first glance, he looks like Taru Giotto, the Vongola Primo. One can easily mistaken him as the Primo's son if he is still alive.

Tsunayoshi opened his bento box and with a quiet 'Ittadakimasu' he began to eat lunch.

"Haha! Good one Hide!"A student laughed.

"That was classic!"

"GOOOOO! HIDE!"

Another line of shouts and cheers were heard Tsunayoshi whilst starting to eat his lunch. There goes his twin 'making' legend in sports once again. He is out again at the soccer field doing his 'thing'. And he like it even more if there are many people cheering for him. Then adding another nickname 'The Sports Legend.'

He likes have lots of attention, doesn't he?

Tsunayoshi then continued to eat his lunch, completely dismissing the loud noise below.

* * *

><p>This is the pure difference of them. The first one doesn't like attention. But the other desires attention. The second got what he wants. But the other, did he got what he want? Probably, yes. But why does one of them is the same as a Sky while the other is like the aloof Cloud? How could one be the opposite of the other? And how could they be so...<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
><strong><em>Perfect?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sicily, Italy: Vongola Headquarters<strong>

A serious and tensioned air enveloped the whole office of the Vongola Nono, Timoteo as their meeting had come to a start. Knowing, by the boss' serious face, the meeting is as important as everyone lives. For the first time, the CEDEF Boss, Sawada Iemitsu, Vongola Boss and the World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn are in the very same room.

"Then let's go to the true motive of this meeting." Timoteo began. "As you know I am already too old and someday I will have to retire from my position or their might be time that I will be unable to rule the Family." With that both of them nodded.

They are sure that he is already becoming tired from all of this Mafia Business and they are sure that time will come that he will be unable to lead the Vongola anymore. They are in tight situation; all of them knows that. Nono's three sons are already dead, they know that he is worn out about it. And then what happened to the last one, Xanxus.

"I think this is the time that I should pick my heir."

Reborn shadowed his eyes with his fedora. Honestly he knows that this meeting will be about the Vongola Heir. He also know that he is here to be the tutor of whoever the heir is. But who will be the heir? He already know that the CEDEF boss gas twins as his children. And twins needs to fight for the position if ever the twins hadn't agreed on who will be the one. And Xanxus for some reason can't succeed the Ninth.

The CEDEF Boss, Sawada Iemtsu gasped at the sudden decision. "Does that mean you will really have to choose between my sons?"

"You already know that they are the only ones legitimate to the position of the Decimo." Nono said. "And as their father, I'll be entrusting to you the judgement of who you are going to chose."

"And I'm going to be their tutor, right." Reborn said not as a question but a statement.

"That is right."

"Remember that I am a freelance hitman." Reborn seriously stated. "I am not a member of the Vongola Famiglia and so I don't take orders from both of you. I might be selling information behind your backs about this."

Reborn has a point. He hadn't been a member of the Vongola Famiglia so he could have refused in the first place, he has all the rights. But he could also betray them if he wants to.

"I am not asking you as the Vongola Nono. But instead I am asking you as Timoteo, your friend." Nono replied. He had heard on how he had trained the Cavallone Decimo. He knows that only Reborn can train their chosen heir to the ideal boss that the Vongola needed for nine generations. He knows that only Reborn can successfully train someone into a Boss that everyone needed.

"And I know that you will not betray the Vongola also. If you would you could have done it sooner."

Reborn sighed, he knows him to well. "Who am I going to train?" Reborn suddenly asked, accepting to train their heir.

"I choose my younger twin to be the heir, Nono." Iemitsu decided.

_'Younger twin?' _Reborn thought, '_Why would he choose the younger twin?'_

"I'm sure he would make a perfect boss."

"Have you forgotten that the older twin has all the rights to be a boss by birthright?" Reborn intervened.

"I would have to agree with Reborn." Nono said.

"But he is nicer than the older twin. I know that he is a Sky at first glance" Iemitsu reasoned.

"Fine. I trust your decision, Iemitsu." Nono stated. "The one that you will be tutoring is Iemitsu's younger twin. I will be giving you the information about him."

"But as much as possible, please, Reborn don't involve my older twin and Nana." Iemitsu requested.

"Thank you, Reborn." Nono said before Reborn and Iemitsu left.

Now only Nono is left alone on the room.

_'I wish I made the right choice.'_

Reborn immediately left at the moment he knows that the meeting had ended. He knows that twins are more or should be like each other as they are twins and look like each other. But didn't they made their decision too fast?

He stepped into the building of the CEDEF Headquarters expecting one of Iemitsu's officials there, which there is. He was greeted by a pale pink haired woman which he knows to be Oregano.

"Reborn." Oregano bowed at the hitman's presence. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes there is. Give me all the information that there is to the Sawada Twins." Reborn said, being a straightforward man he is. "This is approved by Nono. He will also ask you to gather information about them," He cut her off from what she is currently thinking.

"Yes. I'll do it right away." Oregano said before proceeding to her work.

Without sparing a glance he left to prepare for his 'journey' to tortu- tutor his new student.

* * *

><p><strong>Precious-Little-Girl: Another story, ne?<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GOMEN! T^T**

**B-B-But this is a dedication fic to someone. In a FFN group, I kinda posted an plot, and she said to publish it and it is her 'challenge' to as well. Thus, this story is here.. ^^ But maybe she forgot about this. Firstly, I know that there are many twin fics here, but I want to try to. This is a ****NOTAbusedTsuna!twin fic because I want to try to make a little twist, so that this will not turn out like the other great twin fics there..**

**I hope you like it..**

**Until next time.. ^^**


	2. Meeting the Genius

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Warning(s): Wrong Grammar, Misspelled Words, OOC and others that you can find.**

**Summary:**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is different from his younger twin, Sawada Hideyoshi. He is smart but indifferent while his younger twin is normal. But most of all, Sawada Tsunayoshi is feared, envied and hated by all but Sawada Hideyoshi is loved. This is how they are 'truly' are. But will this change when a certain baby hitman came to their lives? Will there be a new truth as the Vongola and Mafia stepped in to their lives?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sky By Heart<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1: Meeting the Genius<strong>

* * *

><p>"So this is Namimori." Reborn muttered while walking to his destination.<p>

With the latest jet of the Vongola Family, he was able to arrive at Namimori without any hassle. He would have preferred riding a normal plane but babies aren't allowed to ride planes. Oh how convenient.

Skimming his new student's files once again, he placed the 'flyer' to the mail box. He was about to leave when suddenly a cold voice stopped him.

"Who are you?"

Reborn froze for a second. This is the first time that someone is able to sneak up to him. He turned to meet a familiar spiky haired brunet. Surprisingly, he is already wearing his school uniform. _'Sawada Tsunayoshi; the older twin,'_ He recited in his mind. _'Let's see how good you are.'_

"I am just a baby walking in the street." Reborn said feigning innocence.

"You are lying." Tsunayoshi said. "Normal babies will not be able to walk without wobbling nor will they wear a suit for a walk at a normal day."

"Normal babies, will not able to walk with out wobbling nor will they wear suit for a walk at a normal day." Reborn repeated, slightly irritating Tsunayoshi. "Who said that I am a normal baby? I can be a genius baby, or any thing that you can describe me except for normal."

"Don't make any excuses." Tsunayoshi said. "Suit yourself if you think that you may be able to trick me with your lies." Not bothering to listen to what the baby is going to say, he went to the direction to his school.

_'Going so early? Interesting. And this is the first time that someone managed to talk to me like that.'_

_'There is something different in him.'_

_'Something that no one would expect.'_

Reborn thought while watching the retrieving figure of the brunet. He also went away, partially ignoring his new student. And went to where he intended to go.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsunayoshi<strong>

_'There is something different about that baby.'_ Tsunayoshi thought while walking to Namimori Middle School.

He continued to ponder around his thoughts because this feeling is different. And this feeling is telling him clearly that this will pull him out from his ordinary life.

Believe it or not his intuition proved to be accurate. Proven by experience of his life, his intuition hadn't been wrong, not even once. He doesn't know how, but he trusts this feeling. This mere feeling. Even though he doesn't believe in things without explanation for him, he finds this trustworthy.

Without even realizing, he is already at the gate. Wasting no time, he went inside.

As expected, there are only few students at this time. It is still 5:00 in the morning and others would still be sleeping. And the only ones present at this time are the seniors.

Tsunayoshi went to his usual favorite place in school during mornings. He went to the cherry blossom tree in the school backyard.

It is the quietest and most comfortable place- in his conclusion, for him , to relax and read a book before classes. It is also perfect place to plain concentrate. This is the perfect place when you want to feel comfortable and/or relax.

After few minutes of finishing reading his book, he closed it and glared at his left.

"There is no choice hiding."

A familiar baby emerged from one of the bushes. "It is a wonder how you could always know if I am here."

"Why are you following me?"

"Why should I answer that, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Reborn replied

"Are you a stalker?" Tsunayoshi asked once more, getting pissed off for not being able to answer his question.

"Who wouldn't know of Sawada Tsunayoshi of Namimori Middle School. The so-called Indifferent Genius?"

"Tch. So you are-" Tsunayoshi was about to say more but was cut off when he remembered that the bell is about to ring. Without saying any word, he sprinted to his classroom but not before almost wobbling at the sudden motion.

Reborn watched with amusement as the other ran to his classroom. But he turned serious as a question ran to his mind.

_'Why am I so interested in him?'_

After a while, he left and went to observe to where he ACTUALLY needed to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Precious-Little-Girl: Waaahhhh~ Thank you so much for the Reviews, Favs and Follows!~ It makes me so happy that you are interested in my story~ And also- HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU!~<strong>

**BUT, I am sorry for the VERY short chapter.. *bows to the ground* This chapter was hurried up because of a friend of mine.. XD Also, the last phrase, that DOESN"T indicate any Yaoi.. Gomen.. T^T**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**-All through PM except:**

**Tsu (Guest)-san: Arigatou Gozaimas!~ *hugs***

**Well I hope you at least have fun reading this, Thank you~ And sorry if this isn't good enough! *bows***

**Until Next Time~**


End file.
